A little more then meets the eye
by name-is-taken
Summary: Sam, bee, and prime have been spark mates for a while now, and they want to do some things for Sam, but everything had a price. this is smut, Sam/Bee, and Sam/Bee/Prime.


**Authors note: I do not own anything transformers related, so I make no money from these stories. Also this story was requested by Hidan180, so if you like this story then thank him for it, also if anyone wants just ask and you can use parts of my story, but credit me at the least. Finally this chapter is almost completly smut, pairings: Sam/Bee and Sam/Bee/Prime. Sorry about the delay for updating stories, I have been busy, plus I was writing this. (General POV) is just your view of it. bold text in some chapters is just a small side note.**

(General POV) What was Prime thinking? Bee was like his son, and Sam was his savior, and one of the autobots only friends on earth, after all the battles in this never ending war. He knew it was wrong, but oh he couldn't stop thinking about the two of them. Just the thought of them two with him, it made prime shiver. Even though that Ratchet had swore up and down it wasn't possible to have two spark mates at once, the three of them knew they loved each other, and they were meant to be. Prime was out on a mission, Sam was with Bee like always, they were perfect for each other, and well Prime had feelings for them, just as they had feelings for him. Something was off Bee thought, that's when Prime came back from the mission early. "Whats wrong Prime." Bee asked worried. Then Prime replied, "I wanted to see you and Sam." Hearing him say this made them feel loved as Bee's engine revved, and Sam blushed a little. "So any plans for tonight? Prime? Bee?" Sam asked, while patiently waiting for an answer Sam started to go get a water when Bee said, "wait! I'll get it," as Bee's holoform went inside, Prime tried to hide what was going on inside the house. Then Bee said something, while he handed him a water, "Oh we have plans already, you'll have to wait though!" Then Bee smiled as Sam blushed trying to think of all the things they could be planning. Then Bee said "lets go for a ride, Sam!" Sam blushed before saying "sure, i'm gonna ride you all day!" This made Bee rev, and Prime knew he was trying to distract Sam, so he could finish the plans for tonight. That's when they left leaving Prime alone, and Bee knew he wanted Sam to do a few things with him.  
_

"So your gonna ride me all day huh?" Bee asked, in the most sensual, loving way he could. Then while in vehicle mode, his interface cable came out.

That's when Sam knew he was serious, seeing Bee's wet, long, cable. Just seeing it Sam got turned on and started licking his lips. "Bring it on baby!"

Bee then projected himself in there just to strip Sam, and a few things here and there, but after Sam's clothes were gone, the real fun had began. Sam had began touching his cable making him moan, "Oh Sammm."

"Don't be enjoying yourself too soon," Sam said, as he bent over and started to suck his cable, it had a weird taste, but it was good, it was addicting, this had Bee moaning his name so much, "oh Sam, oooh yeah Sam." If that wasn't enough, Sam was going down until he was chocking, and started rubbing what he couldn't. Bee pulled back, and Sam knew what was about to happen as the seat laid back and Sam was on it while Bee toyed with Sams ass. "Oh Bee," Sam moaned loudly. "Oh scrap," Bee said as he came a little on Sam before he went inside of Sam. This had caused Sam a great deal of pleasure and pain. "Moaning for more, Bee did what Sam wanted and pushed in moter then, Bee started going back and forth, "Damn you're so tight," Bee said alas'. "Ohhh yeah," Sam said as Bee went deeper, but then he cried out in pain when Bee pushed in all way. This caused Bee to stop for a second, "Sam are you all right?" to which he replied, "yeah, i'm fine, I just... you've never gone in so far!" Then Sam pushed down on Bees interface cable, this caught Bee off guard, and without thinking, he came inside of Sam's ass. Sam was moaning in pleasure as he felt all of Bee's juices inside of him. This feeling, these intense feelings, of pleasure, of arousal had overloaded Bee, and Bee had shut down, and they came to a stop.

"Bee, Bee?" Sam paused, "Bee whats going on?" Sam kept asking.

... nothing

"Bee" Sam screamed!

Bee powers back on... "Sam, Sam it's OK, everything's okay, I just overloaded, I've never felt anything so good before, just a loss of energon," Bee says as his engines rev, and he starts driving again, "damn Sam, you make me feel so good," Bee says while they're driving into the sunset.

the next day

(Back at Sam's house) "Ugh why is it i can fight decepticons left and right, but i cant build a bed for the three of us?" Prime yelled, but no one could hear...  
Mimicking the instructions like a teenage girl, "put this here, put that there, and screw it in place"... prime couldn't deal with it and yelled almost blasting it, but Ratchet and Jazz... **wait a sec, your probably thinking he died, he was ripped in half. As I was saying** , Ratchet, and Jazz came in and pushed prime out, and in minutes they walked out only to see a speechless prime standing there, looking at how they did what it took him all night and he still couldn't do that. All he said was, "H-how?" Then jazz clapped, and said "kicking it back, you just need to learn how to do what the humans do."  
_

(inside of Bee) Sam woke up to an illuminating sight, He thought to himself boy i'm never gonna see something like this again, he had seen Bee projected a burning heart with Bee+Sam, right in the middle of it, the best part is the way he projected it, it looked like it was on the moon. "Awww Bee! You didn't have too, but I love it, and I love you." Sam said smiling happily. Then Bee flew back to him, **jet packs are fun** , and then Sam realized Bee wasn't projecting it, he burned it on the moon! Then he saw Bee, well Bee's holoform next to him, "I know I didn't, I wanted to!" Bee exclaimed, before kissing him. Then Bee finally returned and said. "I've got something to show you, come on Sam," as the beautiful yellow, and black camaro doors open.

A few hours later

_  
They had arrived home, to see prime, although he loved Bee more, he still loved prime, Sam smiled as he got out and hugged primes holoform which was sitting against their big, blue house. "So bee what have you got to show me?" Sam asked, to get this "Prime and I have been working on this for we-" Bee started saying, before Prime interrupted and said, "go inside and see for yourself." Sam went inside and saw his dream bedroom, which a while ago he dreamed about being in with Bee. Then as both Bee and Prime's holoforms followed inside, to be hugged by Sam, "it's amazing" Sam said, "I knew you'd like it!" Bee said. Then Prime said, "we also have something planned for later, but since we're all here anyways..." Then Sam realized where he was going and as he took his shirt off, Bee laid on his bed in the most arousing way he could, and Prime just sat next to Bee, and kissed Bee on the cheek whispering, "we're about to have some real fun!" After Sam had taken all his clothes off, both Bee, and Prime had seen his rock hard member. Sam Walked to the Two aroused autobots and said, "so who's first?" The two autobots smirked then said at the same time, "you are of course, who else?" Sam knew what was about to happen, as they both stood up on each end of the bed with their interface cable's creeping out of their codpiece's.

Uh oh Sam thought, as he stood their thinking he was gonna be doing them, not them doing him, he just stood there speechless.

"Sam is everything alright?" Bee asked a little worried.

"huh what, oh no, everything's good." Sam replied just to be picked up on to the bed by Bee.

(Sam's POV) That's when I saw how close both of their cables were to me, sure I've had sex with both of them before, but now? Both of them at the same time. Something was pulling me closer and closer to Bee's cable, I mean it did have a weird but addicting taste, that I wanted to taste again. I had started to lick, and suck the end of Bee's cable, then hearing "oh Sam" from Bee, then wondered why Prime hadn't done anything to me yet. None the less while waiting for Prime to join in, I continued to pleasure Bee

(Prime's POV) What were they doing earlier, I mean I did tell Bee to distract Sam, for a while, but this? I thought to myself, after looking at Sam's ass, which as stretched already. I guess I did tell him to do that, he was just doing what he was told. Sometimes I feel if Sam, or Bee loves each other more then they love snapping out of that train of thought, I had seen them already having some fun, so i'll have some fun too, then I had felt heat radiating from Sam, as I toyed with his ass. Then I hear Sam's voice just moaning for us both.

(Bee's Pov) Oh Sam, I thought, there was no greater feeling then what Sam does to me, for me, I quickly corrected my own thought. Sure I love Prime but I just have some sort of bond, a closer connection with Sam, rather then Prime. After al- my thought was interrupted by Sam's wet mouth going all over my cable. "Oh scraps, this feels amazing," I let out a moan, frag I thought to myself, I can't hold on much longer Sam, Sam makes me feel too damn good.

(general pov) Prime had started sliding into Sam's ass, which was quiet easy on both Prime, and Sam, thanks to earlier, this made Sam moan out for more. Sam started rocking back and fourth on the bed, when he went back, he went deeper on Prime's cable, and when he went fourth, he went deeper on Bee's cable. At this point the three of them were moaning each others name, names were overlapping as they moaned, "oh Sa-" "oh Prim-" "oh Bee" then when they were as far inside of Sam as they could, both Prime, and Bee had came inside of Sam, filling him with their juices. As Sam was swallowing Bee's juices, Bee had overloaded, from the intense feelings, and shortage of energon, but Prime didn't and Sam wondered why. "Hey Prime, how come you didn't overload like Bee did?" as Sam moaned when Prime pulled out getting his juices on Sam. "Bee doesn't save an energon reserve for times like this, I do." Prime responded smiling, as Bee came back online, "Whew that was-" Sam finished what Bee was saying, "amazing."

"He's mine now" (lockdown, transformers 4)


End file.
